


Highschool horror

by Scarlet_jatp



Category: Horror story - Fandom, Original Work, scary story - Fandom
Genre: First work - Freeform, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_jatp/pseuds/Scarlet_jatp
Summary: I've made this story based on a myth at my old school about a haunted bathroom but i add a twist....





	Highschool horror

And they I was running for my live from the monster in the mirror. Hi I'm scarlet and I should definitely start from the beginning. It all started one day when I was 13 and I was in school with my best friend katie. You see there was this legend in are school that if you turn all the light off in the old and creep gym bathroom. And stand facing away from the mirror and say monster in the mirror three times. It will grab you and pull you it to your worst nightmare. If you do the challenge and come out alive the person who dared you has to give you ten dollars. So me and katie being the dumb and reckless gen z kids that we are decide to take the dare. 

So there I was standing in the pitch dark of the rundown bathroom and the only light I can see is coming from under the crack in the door. And the only sound I can hear is my own beating heart. I start saying "monster in the mirror, monster in the mirror, monster in the mirror." Then it all goes silent next thing I know I'm out knock out cold. That's when I wake up to my head pounding and a lot of loud car alarms going off everyway I slowly get up trying to figure out what happened. I look around and realized I'm on the sidewalk right outside my school building. But all the building are worn down and there were a bunch of abandoned cars around it seemed like a ghost town. I slowly walked down the sidewalk to try and figure what happen and how I got outside.

I turned around when I heard someone yelling " ruuuuuuuuuuun, it's coming" and that when I realized that they where running from the monster in the mirror. It was at that moment when I started running to the closes door I could get to which just so happened being the gym door. I threw the door open and ran as fastest as I could to the bleachers so I could hide under them.

That's when the door opened slowly and the monster came in the gym. I was holding my breath as it slithered right passed where I was hiding. I kept trying to not think about it so I could calm my heart beat down. That when a thought popped in my head "so that explains why all those kid always ended up going missing in town.'' I pushed that thought aside when I saw the monster stop and turn around looking right at me and I froze as it slowly made it way to me. I tried to run but it caught me and dragged me back outside and said "you have a ten second head start" and it was at that very moment when I started running for my life.....

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work I've ever made, i hope you like!:]
> 
> sorry for an mistakes


End file.
